<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Pieces by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317773">Broken Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [79]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error had been in love with Ink- will these broken pieces ever heal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [79]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error pauses.</p><p>Crochet needles and strings slowly lowering in his hands- he sockets showed nothing but ERROR floaters moving across. Large glitch kept appearing and reappearing faster than a blink.</p><p>Error reboots.</p><p>But the memory remains... this time.</p><p>It was because he remembers that he crashed.</p><p><br/>Ink had... broken him. Completely tore out his SOUL and stepped on the shattered pieces.</p><p>The needles began to work again, his gaze fell on the pattern he was forming. It was for a cushion. He had found a thick crochet book in an AU, and wanted to try them.</p><p>Right now he had about ten cushions, only to place his finish works on them. They were surrounding his giant beanie bag.</p><p>During that moment of inner peace, his memories of a time long forgotten had arisen from deep within.</p><p>And as if it was still a raw open wound, it hurt. A lot.</p><p> </p><p>...or perhaps not as much.</p><p>It had to be well over ten years now.</p><p>Ink never mentioned of their time together, so he might have lost his memories too. That was a problem of long-living creatures who had no sense of time. Memories were hard to keep.</p><p>Error closes his orbits. Wondering what to do with this knowledge. IF anything at all.</p><p>What could he do against a SOULless monster? There was no way he could get revenge on him, if anything, it may even amuse Ink that he recalls their lifetimes together.</p><p>Error gaze turns upwards, his SOULs and puppets on full display.</p><p>With an aching SOUL the powerful glitch stands and leaves the Anti-Void with no clear destination in mind.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The way Error saw it. He had nothing left.</p><p>That time, those moments were his last chance at happiness. His last chance to become a real monster again.</p><p>Error stares at the Core below, watching as the magic vein before the lava's surface bubbled through the earth's crust. It was a beautiful sight. A deadly sight.</p><p>All he had to do was take one small step and his worries would be over.</p><p>No one would remember him and he was sure that with his not-death the strings would vanish, thus leaving the Frisks and Charas to RESET once again and resolve their universes.</p><p>Error knew now just how alone he truly was. No one could love him, no matter how many he drags with him into the Anti-Void.</p><p>A call made him halt, he turns and sees someone watching him from the depths of the Void.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Error quickly leaves, not wanting to deal with this world's Gaster.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Error blinks.</p><p>He was in a place that was full of nothing but white and shadowy forms. Specks of white wildly all around him, changing directions at random times.</p><p>Hearing a voice he turns and stare into the fog.</p><p>There were two monsters waiting for him.</p><p>A very tall one and one that was the same hight as himself.</p><p>Gazing at the ground, he sees their footprints imprinted in the snow.</p><p>One spoke again, but their voices did not reach him- Error tries to listen intently, yet only the wind howling could be heard.</p><p>Error began to push forward, fighting against the wind- why was this so hard, he was never this weak.</p><p>He stops and falls to his knees, every bone in his body was aching.</p><p>'*don't give up.' A voice inside his SOUL whispers to him, 'ya not a sans that gives up.'</p><p>Error reaches for his scarf and held it to his face, he frowns when he sees red instead of blue. It was then he notices the sleeves of his jacket. White and not black.</p><p>Not fully understanding Error looks to those two again. They had huddled together and were making their way to him.</p><p>Two hands began reaches for his- but Error never raised his to theirs. He bows in skull down.</p><p>Error blinks.</p><p>Everything was white.</p><p>He glances down at his knitting and frowns.</p><p>It seemed he had learnt a new trick. If his mental state became too peaceful, he could break into memories long forgotten.</p><p>Error was not sure if this was a good thing or not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Error wanders around the AU, he had been looking over the code.</p><p>The glitch had been doing this a lot lately, just going in and out of AUs, not really doing much and then leave.</p><p>Of course, he understood why.</p><p>He did not want to face Ink.</p><p>With his memories still haunting him, he was not ready.</p><p>Error was even staying away from the many Outertale copies that he loved to visit... of course, he knew why he never returned to an Outertale more than twice. It was an unconscious action on his part.</p><p>The destroyer of universes came to a stop, he really did not know what he was looking for. All he knew was that he would know it when he sees it.</p><p>Feeling rage start to bubble he quickly opens a portal and hurries inside, placing the AU unharmed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>